Centralized test systems provide developers with the ability to test new and existing systems. Development and administration of these tests may be complicated and resource intensive. For example, writing and setup of a test for execution to one or more machines may be tedious and difficult. Writing of the test itself may also be complicated and daunting with a relatively steep learning curve. Coordination of multiple steps of testing can be counter-intuitive and difficult to write as well as execute properly. Execution of the test may be challenging as it may require that the test system include an administrator portion as well as a portion installed on the machines to be tested.